1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing articles such as slide fastener flypiece units for trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,697,227, 2,731,643, 3,263,238, 3,570,104 and 3,765,348 contains a number of methods and apparatus for producing trouser fly slide fastener units and the like. These prior art apparatus are characterized by one or more deficiencies such as requiring several operators, occupying an excessive amount of floor space, being inefficient in performing the steps of manufacture, being slow in performing the fly slide fastener unit manufacture, etc.
The prior art also contains a number of sewing apparatus, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 498,616, 2,973,732 and 2,884,883 some of which have multiple presser foot shafts, both serge and sew straight lines, or sew multiple lines of stitches.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,272,408, 2,685,664, 2,705,466 and 3,329,113 disclose sensors and cutting apparatus operated by sensors in sewing operations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,774 and 3,831,474 disclose gapping mechanisms for removing coupling elements from selected portions of continuous slide fastener chains.